As an image scanning device that automatically feeds a document and scans an image on the document, there is an apparatus that conveys a document to a scanning device through plural conveying paths and scans the document at high speed. Further, as an image scanning device comprising plural conveying paths, there is an apparatus comprising two scanning devices on the conveying paths for both-side scanning at high speed. In the apparatus comprising the two scanning devices, a scanning device configured to scan a front side of a document and a scanning device configured to scan a rear side of the document are arranged along one conveying path to scan both the sides of the document when the document is conveyed once.
When the two scanning devices are comprised in the image scanning device, since the scanning devices are relatively expensive, it is likely that a reduction in cost is hindered.
There is a demand for development of a low-price image scanning device that realizes an increase in image scanning speed even in both-side scanning, efficiently performs document scanning, and has high productivity of document image scanning.